


Untitled Poem

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Time Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short, little poem I wrote a while back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Sometimes, I think I smell you on the wind:

I come to a stop and tip my head back, skin tight, ears straining, and I am

ready like a 

bloodhound -- I could course you like a rabbit and grasp you between my jaws

and

never let you go.

But you are not on the wind.

It is someone else's lover, some other man's sweat, some other man's balmy soap,

some other man's freshly laundered shirts.

I worry that I am forgetting your scent.


End file.
